


Lost Legends | A Prequel to Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield

by Prism_Walker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Walker/pseuds/Prism_Walker
Summary: All Corinne Sycamore wanted to do this summer was relax and unwind in the small town of Postwick with her Aunt. But when the Champion of Galar pays a small visit to Postwick to endorse a few trainers after the Champion's League was postponed, Corinne finds herself spending her summer a drastically different way than intended.Alongside a small group of quickly made friends, Corinne sets out on her own journey to explore the land of Galar and the ancient mysteries that built the beautiful land.Set as a prequel to Sword and Shield with a few twists and turns along the way, this slightly darker rendition of a Pokemon story begins to unfold, as ancient fables collide to build, and add, onto the story of the base game.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Lost Legends | A Prequel to Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, dearest readers! My name is Prism and I'm back after a...[squints at date] quite a long Hiatus, so it seems!  
> This certainly isn't my first work here on AO3, but I'm still getting used to this platform as a whole, so please bear with me!  
> I'm hoping to keep on top of this project, as well as my other one, but if I don't post for a few days/weeks please don't be too disappointed, that's just how it be sometimes when ya have to juggle school and work.  
> Nonetheless! I hope you enjoy this fun side story for Pokemon! I absolutely adored the game and all the characters, but all the art of the Gym Leaders and Champion couldn't help but make me wonder what their stories are, and how they came to run Galar. So here we are! A new story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The gentle scratching of her pencil matched the rattling of the train car as southern Galar’s scenery drifted past the window. It was a vibrant, sunny dawn as the new morning light gently ignited the rolling hills and open fields in a beautiful hue of gold. Each Wooloo and Dubwool speckled their expansive pastures in small pockets of clouds as they, too, rose with the sun.

Something Corinne Sycamore also wished she had done, but instead she had been up for the past twelve hours travelling from Kalos to Galar. Her thick, wavy black hair poked out in all different directions as if a Milktank itself styled it with its tongue and the charcoal from her pencil that dusted her sketchbook was the same colour as the bags under her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she downed her third, and final can of Carkol Coffee as her phone vibrated on the wooden table in front of her.

A small, tired smile painted itself onto her lips as she plucked her phone and swiped her phone to accept the video call. She settled back into her chair and watched her Rotom phone hover in front of her as the video call finally connected.

Her smile grew into something more brilliant as the video link finally connected, and the person on the other end had a smile just as big as hers. His curly, black hair was a bit more of a mess but his blue eyes sparkled in the laboratory lighting, a startling contrast to Corinne’s own dark emerald green. 

“Good afternoon from Sinnoh, little sis!” His sing-song voice boomed in the silent train car.

Corinne let out a little wave, “Good morning from Galar, August!” She responded back a bit more quietly, “How goes your day?”

Augustine Sycamore sighed dramatically and relaxed into his lab chair, “Long,” he responded simply, “But not as long as yours, so it seems.” 

She smiled and, too, rested her back against the booth seat, “That noticeable, is it?”

“I mean...it’s not that...bad,” he said with a smile and a cock of the head as he paused to study her. Corinne raised a fatigued brow as a snicker pulled on her brother’s lips, “Okay it’s a little noticeable. You look like me after two days of catching no sleep.”

Corinne let out a soft chuckle, “And how many days has it been since you last slept, August?”

“Three, but that’s beside the point,” he dismissed the remark with a wave of his hand, “I’m glad to hear you got in safely. How’s Galar so far?”

“Quiet, compared to home,” she said as she toyed with a stray piece of her hair, “I’m looking forward to some peace and quiet for the summer. Postwick is gonna be a nice change to Lumiose.”

Augustine hummed with a smile, “I felt the same when I got to Sandgem Town. The beach here reminds me so much of our childhood in Cyllage, it’s like getting hit with nostalgia every day.”

Corinne smiled in turn as her own bouts of nostalgia washed over her, almost as if she could smell the sea salt tickling her nose, “Speaking of Sandgem, how goes the apprenticeship with Professor Rowan? Any breakthroughs so far?”

Her brother shook his head, “No, none yet but I think we’re getting somewhere. We’ve been studying a few new stones, Mega Stones, as I like to call them, on a few species of Pokémon here. We’re trying it on some Bunnery in the area and recording our findings.”

Corinne felt her shoulders deflate, “No luck with the Abra?”

Augustine pulled his lips into a thin line and shook his head, “Nope, we think we may have used the wrong stone on the wrong species. But, that’s what recording and note-taking is for.” He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, “How goes your art studies? Getting some practice in?”

Corinne glanced down at her sketchbook which was covered in small sketches of the scenery of Galar, ranging from the rolling meadows outside her train car’s window to the interior of the train itself. She gingerly lifted her sketchbook and hid her blushing face behind the paper, “A bit…” she admitted as a loud gasp resounded from her phone.

“Cor! Those look amazing!” Augustine said as he pulled his phone closer to himself to look at the drawings, “Think you could sketch me some of the Pokémon in the area and send them to me?”

Corinne cleared her throat and flipped a few pages of her sketchbook to a two-page spread of countless small sketches of a variety of different Pokémon breeds, each littered with tiny details right down to each individual strand of fur, “I’m...one step ahead of you.”

The sound her brother made was somewhere between a gasp and a yell, “MOVE YOUR PHONE CLOSER!” His enthusiastic voice boomed to the point where her own Rotom phone got startled.

“Okay, okay!” She responded in a hushed voice, “Just quiet down!”

Augustine’s eyes suddenly seemed so much more lively, which was easy for Corinne to tell considering how close his face was to his phone, “What are they?!”

Corinne cleared her throat and pointed to a small, short-legged dog Pokémon, “That one there is a...Yamper? I think it’s called,” she then pointed to a rotund sheep-like creature, “This one here is a Wooloo, they’re everywhere here in Galar, very similar to the Skiddos back home. Umm…” she tilted her sketchbook back towards herself and scanned the charcoal lines paper, “I saw a Budew but you’re familiar with that...oh!” She tilted her sketchbook back towards her brother, revealing a floral Pokémon with a bright yellow petal on its head, “This is a Gossifleur! It looks like the Flabébé back home, no?”

Augustine smiled at that, “It does! Fascinating how some Pokémon can be so similar to one another.”

Corinne nodded and closed her sketchbook, “There are some interesting species here, that’s for sure.”

“Maybe you’re Skiddo will get along with the Wooloo in the area, they are a similar species so it seems.”

Corinne instinctively placed her hand over her only Pokéball that homed her trusted partner Pokémon, her Skiddo. A Pokémon she raised herself ever since it showed up injured on their doorstep, and a friend Corinne has had for many years of her life. A delicate smile pulled on her face, “Hopefully, it was a pain to bring him over to Galar with customs and all that, but I fought for him.”

Augustine laughed a bit, “I’ve heard Galar can be strict with it’s licenced Pokémon, but I’m glad he’s with you.” He paused as his eyes darted around the phone for a moment as he continued to inspect the sketched, “Laws aside, Corinne, those drawings are fantastic, you should be proud.” Corinne felt her face grow hot one again and she pulled her beanie down lower on her face, “Oh C’mon Cor!” Augustine pressed, “Don’t be shy! After this study is done every Institute from Kalos to Johto will be begging for you to go to their school!”

“Please stop--”

“Corinne Sycamore, the sixteen-year-old artistic mastermind!”

“August--”

“Known worldwide for her captivating artistic capabilities and outstanding technique!”

“Okay! Augustine! That’s enou--”

A delicate melody rung throughout the train car causing both Corinne and her brother to fall silent,  _ “Now arriving at, Wedgehurst, this station stop, Wedgehurst,” _ A feminine voice called out.

“Is this your stop?” Augustine asked as he nestled back into his chair with a smug smile on his face.

Corinne sighed with a nod, “Yeah, thankfully. One step closer to bed.”

Augustine laughed and then nodded, “I should probably try having a quick nap while Professor Rowan is out and about.”

Corinne began to shove her sketchbook into her satchel and collected her garbage, “Why not just...go to bed?”

“At 2:00 int he afternoon? No thanks,” Augustine said with a laugh, “Tempting, truly, but no. I got some work that still needs to be done but a quick 20-minute nap wouldn’t hurt.”

Corinne sighed as she slipped the strap of her satchel across her body, “Please take care of yourself, August.”

“Trust me, little sis, I am. We’re  _ so _ close to a breakthrough which is why I’ve been pushing myself. But I know my limits, don’t worry.”

Corinne scrunched up her lips to one side of her face and scowled into the phone camera, “You better.”

“I will I will!” Augustine said with a smile, “Promise! Anyways! I gotta go and so do you, call me later tonight, Galar time!”

“Won’t you be asleep?”

“Maaaaaaybe?”

“August, what did I just say!--”

“Love you sis have fuuuun!--”

Before Corinne could finish scolding her  _ supposedly older _ brother did he end the call and Corinne was met her own reflection on her phone screen, “Idiot…” she mumbled to herself as she gently plucked her Rotom phone out of the air. The train itself finally slowed down and came to a delicate halt as Corinne scooted herself out of her seat and reached above the overhanging compartment to grab her suitcase and two duffle bags. She grunted and managed to grab her suitcase and one of her duffle bags, but the other one, well, it was proving to be difficult. She balanced on her toes and reached forward, struggling to grab any bit of fabric to drag the bag forward, “Oh for Arceus’  _ sake,”  _ she hissed to herself. 

“Need a hand, there?” A gentle voice sounded from behind her. 

Corinne craned her neck backwards and when she was met with the chest of a man, she brought her gaze upwards. His amber eyes were pinched shut slightly by his smile and he stared down at Corinne. “Uh,” she paused for a moment, “S-sure, thank would be kind of you.”

She stepped to the side and allowed the man to grab her stray bag for her. He was dressed in a sophisticated manner, a casual black dress coat with a grey undershirt and black slacks to match. The oddest thing about him, however, was what looked like a small red cape clipped onto his left shoulder, and his startlingly red sneakers that donned his feet that made the overall ensemble clash against one another. Corinne felt her brow arch in speculation, but when she lifted her eyes to look at him, his hair, a rich blond, almost seemed professionally styled and curled like a wave at the top of his head. 

He turned to face her, black duffle bag in hand, “Here you are!” He said with a blinding enthusiasm. 

Just who the hell was this guy?

“T-Thank you, sir,” Corinne responded as she took her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime!” He shuffled over for a moment and reached for his own luggage in the overhang. Just as Corinne turned around, his voice called out again, “ Pardon me if this seems rude, but I have a hunch you’re not from around here, are you?” He inquired as he slung his own backpack over his shoulder and lowered down a small, wheelable suitcase.

Corinne flinched for a moment before a shy smile pulled at her lips, she tilted her head to look over her shoulder at him, “Is it that obvious?”

A gentle laugh parted from his lips, “No no! It was more so just an observation, I overheard your conversation earlier…” he paused for a moment as a slight red hue painted his cheeks, “I-I mean! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything it was just a quiet train cart and!--”

“I-It’s fine, it’s fine!” Corinne interrupted the suddenly overwhelmed man in front of her, “My brother, he can be loud sometimes I’m sorry if he bothered you. I know train cars are supposed to be quiet…” 

“He didn’t bother me one bit, in fact, I was kinda curious about--”

A suddenly loud, feminine voice shook the train cart, causing both Corinne and the youthful man in front of her to jump out of their skin, “ARTHUR! What the hell is taking you so long?!”

The man’s eyes suddenly grew from shock as he rolled up his dress sleeve to inspect a  _ very  _ expensive-looking watch, “Oh...oh dear.” The man, whom Corinne assumed to be the elusive Arthur scratched the back of his head, “My apologies, it seems I have to go. It was a pleasure...ah…” 

“Corinne,” she youthful trainee responded and shyly extended her hand, “And likewise...Mr. Arthur?”

Arthur smiled once again, this time it reached his eyes, “Just Arthur is fine,” he said shaking Corinne’s hand. 

“Well, Arthur it was nice to meet you, thank you again for--” Corinne flinched again as the feminine voice boomed once again.

“Arthur hurry up! We’re on a tight schedule!”

“Coming, Merlina! For Arceus’ sake!” He sighed as he dropped Corinne’s hand, “I do hope our paths cross again, Corinne,” he walked past her and waved as he did so, “Welcome to Galar!”

Corinne herself managed a weak wave as Arthur disappeared from the train car, the soft sound of his rolling suitcase blended into the steam whistle from the train itself. Corinne cocked her head to the side. What a strange man, certainly the most...interesting one she had met in Galar thus far, and that included the very enthusiastic police officer that pointed her in the direction of the Wyndon station after she landed from her flight from Kalos. 

Corinne let out a small chuckle and repositioned her bags and made her way out of the car, following in Arthur’s footsteps.

Her summer in Galar certainly seemed like it was going to be an unforgettable one. 

◇ ─ ◇ ─ ◇

The first thing Corinne heard upon exiting the Wedgehurst station was the gentle chorus of Wooloo and Dubwool cries.

The second? Well, the second thing she heard was the Aerodactyl like screech rip from her Aunt Marianne’s throat. Corinne was quickly scooped into a suffocating hug that caused her duffle bags to slip from her arms and fall onto the well-worn cobblestone streets, kicking up a heavy dust cloud as they did so. 

“I can’t believe my darling niece is finally here!” Marianne squealed into Corinne’s mess of hair as she buried her face into Corinne’s beanie, “It seems like forever ago that you were last here visiting me!” She pulled away but kept her hands latched onto Corinne’s shoulders and shook her as she spoke, “My my! Look at you! So grown up and pretty! And!” she let out a soft gasp, “So fashionable! Lumoise really inspired you, hm?” 

“Please, your overalls are just as fashionable, Auntie,” Corinne replied with a sleepy hum as she repositioned her bags over her shoulders.

Placing her hand behind her head and puffing out her chest, Marianne delivered a striking face comprised of something akin to ‘blue steel’ causing Corinne to snort, “Only the best of Galarian fashion, comprised entirely of Wooloo fur and Mudsdale droppings, a true fashion icon I am, aren’t I?”

Corinne only managed a tired laugh as her beloved, yet very enthusiastic Aunt, kept talking before she could put in her two cents. Marianne was startlingly similar to Augustine and herself, but her black hair fell into more of a straight bob that cut at her chin and her eyes were more of a cool grey in contrast to Augustine’s own rich azure. She was the closest person Corinne had in her life, despite her own brother. Marianne went out of her way to move to Kalos to raise the two siblings due to the absence of their parents, but when Augustine came of age to take care of both of them, she moved back to Galar and took up her farm life that she missed so dearly.

Corinne owned so much to her.

“Is flannel back in fashion in Kalos? Because even if it isn’t it looks fantastic on you! And, oh!  _ Mon chérie  _ let me help with your bags!” Marianne beamed as she hoisted one of the two large black duffle bags over her shoulder, “What did you  _ pack,  _ Corinne? Goodness me!” 

The tired traveller shrugged with a grin, “Just the necessities, clothing, toiletries,” she paused as she quietly cleared her throat, “art supplies,” she quickly added as she scanned the quaint scenery that made up Wedgehurst as Marianne let out a smile and a shake of the head.

“You’re something else, Corinne,” she added with a delicate laugh, “Better get trudging back to the farm, though! All the Wooloo still need to be fed.” Marianne glanced over at Corinne and saw her niece’s shoulders deflate and a sleepy yawn part from her lips, “Well,  _ I’ll  _ feed the Wooloo while you get tucked into bed, how does that sound?”

Corinne’s yawn turned into a fatigued smile, “That sounds wonderful,” she murmured as she picked away some sleepy dust that began to crust in the corners of her eyes, “But I should probably help out, it’s the least I could do…” she ended her sentence again with another smaller yawn that she quickly silenced as she clamped her jaw shut.

Marianne shook her head as she began to walk away, hiking Corinne’s bags over her shoulders all the while as she talked over her shoulder, “Hardly necessary,  _ chérie _ , I can handle it myself--Oh!” She paused and turned around to face Corinne as she started trailing behind, dragging her suitcase with her, “How about you let your partner Pokémon out for a bit? I’m sure your Skiddo will appreciate a stretch.”

Corinne’s eyes widened, “Oh, right!” Her fingers quickly wrapped around the Pokéball as her charcoal-stained fingers pressed the button, summoning a beam of white light that quickly became the silhouette of her beloved partner. Replacing the vivid white flash was a small grass goat, his black, beady eyes blinked twice as they scanned his new environment before letting out a soft cry and stretching his legs out, pointing his hooves all the while. He shook his body, the grass pelt around his neck shed a few leaves that was swiftly swept away from the delicate summer breeze that swept through the streets. “Good morning, Skiddo,” Corinne said, crouching down and holding out her palm. 

The small goat’s head snapped around in many directions before he turned around and let out a happy cry as he bounded towards Corinne, hopping sideways in excitement and wiggling his short stubby tail. His fuzzy head collapsed into Corinne’s palm and gently nuzzled her stained fingers, his trainer giggling all the while.

“Yes, yes I’m happy to see you too, buddy,” Corinne smiled as she scratched behind Skiddo’s ears and around his horns, the grassy goat letting out small noises of content as she did so.

“There, that must be better!” Marianne said as she backtracked and also knelt in front of Corinne’s partner, “Spent a few too many hours in your Pokéball, didn’t you,  _ chérie _ ?” She asked as she also held out her palm. Skiddo turned to face her and gently walked forward, sniffed Marianne’s hand gently before his cheeked collapsed into her palm to receive scratches. “He’s absolutely adorable, Corinne,” Marianne cooed with pursed lips, “Aren’t you? Aren’t you just the cutest!” Skiddo only responded with an enthusiastic cry and a wag of the tail.

Corinne smiled and brought herself to her feet with a groan, “You hungry, Skiddo?” She asked as she leant against her suitcase with a soft smile.

Skiddo hopped into the air and tossed his head, responding with his token cry as he did so.

Marianne stood back up to her full height and placed a hand on her hip, “I’ll take that as a yes,” she then brought her gaze to Corinne, “Let’s get going, not only do we have to feed the Wooloos, but yourself and your adorable partner here.”

Skiddo pressed up to Corinne’s side and nuzzled his head under her palm as his trainer began to instinctively scratch him, “Right!” 

◇ ─ ◇ ─ ◇

She collapsed onto the bed that groaned in complaint just as loud as she did. After a solid hour of unpacking and greeting all of the Pokémon on the small hobby farm, Corinne finally had a chance to sit down and rest her eyes. Unpacking wasn’t all that much of a hassle, thankfully. The roomy attic that Corinne was staying in had plenty of space for her to tuck away her clothing, as well as a desk where she could store her supplies, a rather large bed, and even an old box television her and Marianne pulled from the barn after they fed all the Pokémon. Of course she had to clean the space, she could tell by all the dust particles that were illuminated in the light from the large window that painted a beautiful view of the pastures. For now, all Corinne wanted to do was unwind, relax and--

“Corinne!” Marianne’s voice called from the bottom of the attic stairs as two sets of feet began to frantically climb the stairs, causing Corinne to sit up in a flash at the noise. She was immediately greeted by tufts of orange fur and enthusiastic barks as Marianne’s Growlithe propped itself up onto Corinne’s knees and began to lick her face. Skiddo wasn’t too far behind as he, too, bounced into the room and immediately up to Corinne’s side, gently butting her hand with his head to get her attention. 

“Okay! Okay!” The Kaloian trainer moaned as she gingerly placed Growlithe’s paws down on the ground and brought her hands to pet both the small pup Pokémon and her own partner, “I’m coming!” She called out to her Aunt as she lazily brought herself back up to her feet. Growlithe let out another bark as she wagged her tail and bounded out of the room again, Skiddo right on her heels as the two, apparently friends, retreated back down the stairs. 

Sighing, Corinne grabbed her discarded scarlet flannel shirt that was hung on the back of her desk chair and tied it around her waist as she pulled her white shirt that was pinched between the overshirt and jeans. She groggily made her way down the wooden steps that fed into the quaint, ranch-like kitchen where Marianne was preparing a fresh pot of tea for her and…

And two other people?

Corinne halted as she paused rubbing her eyes and peered at the two new individuals that were sitting at the small kitchen island, each holding a steaming cup of tea. Corinne felt a shy blush crawl onto her cheeks as both newcomers turner their attention to her, one beaming, the other had a set thin smile on her face.

The one with a radiant smile was a young woman, around, if not exactly Corinne’s age. She had brilliant ginger hair that was pulled into two, low-hanging pigtails that dropped just a bit below her shoulders. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a delicate, baby blue top with a matching tan leather jacket that was hung up on the back of her seat. Her smile reached her teal eyes that were set behind a set of thick black glasses as she let out her own shy wave to Corinne. 

The other one, well, she appeared a bit more grumpy compared to the young girl sitting next to her. Even in the chair, Corinne could tell that the elderly lady was a bit shorter as her pristine white lab coat ended exactly at her heels that covered a pastel yellow dress she appeared to be wearing. Her incredibly light brown hair was pulled into a bun of sorts that was carefully arranged under a purple headband, revealing her calculating stare as her teal eyes, almost startlingly similar to the woman next to her had, scanned Corinne from head to toe. The older woman pressed her thin glasses up her nose, then turned back to Marianne, “She does look like you,” was all she said as she took a sip of her tea.

The remark, unknown to Corinne, made her cheeks flare even more. 

Marianne turned to face her niece, “Corinne, this is Professor Holly Magnolia,” she gestured to the older woman who delicately placed her teacup back in the saucer, “And her granddaughter, Sonia,” she said nodding politely towards the young girl with the fiery hair, who, once again let out a shy wave. 

“It’s umm,” Corinne paused and let out a small wave of her own, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Corinne Sycamore but uh,” she paused and nervously scratched the back of her head, “Most people...some...people,” she quietly trailed off, “They just call me Cor.”

“It’s a pleasure, Corinne,” Magnolia said as she turned to face the shy girl on the stairs, “Come on down, we don’t bite.”

Corinne felt her face ignite in red as she quickly descended the last few steps and into the kitchen. She paused in front of her Aunt who was holding out a mug of tea, the delicate scent of Roseli berries tickled Corinne’s nose and hit the back of her throat as she gingerly took the Shuckle shaped mug from her Aunt with a nod of appreciation. 

“Marianne was telling us you’re from Kalos,” Sonia said with a smile as she kicked her fit rhythmically from her seat, “I’ve always wanted to visit! Is it just as beautiful as the pictures make it out to be?”

Corinne paused just as she was about to take a sip from her mug, “Oh umm, yeah, it is. Especially the coastal towns. They’re kinda similar to Galar with all the ranches and fields, but more mountains than hills,” she said quietly as she studied the magenta-hued water in her cup before she took a sip.

Sonia let out a whimsical sigh, “How beautiful,” she murmured as she propped her cheek onto her knuckles, “What brings you to Galar then if you could be spending your summer there?”

Marianne smiled as she rested her back against the counter and folded her arms, “She’s here visiting her dearest Auntie!” She said with a beaming smile, “As well as an Art Study, right  _ chérie? _ ”

She couldn’t tell whether it was because the tea was too hot, the loud gasp that ripped from Sonia, or the sudden cold presence of Magnolia’s gaze on her, but Corinne managed to choke on her tea, causing her to violent cough into the crook of her arm.

“You’re an art student?!” Sonia chirped as she bolted upright, her eyes blown wide with wonder.

“She certainly is!” Marianne piped up for Corinne as her niece was slowly dying on the inside, “She’s working on her portfolio while here in Galar! You should see some of her stuff, it’s amazing!”

“N-no--” Corinne coughed once again as tears of strain welled up in her eyes, “No they shouldn’t--”

“What do you draw?” Magnolia asked as she studied Corinne over the lip of her teacup, her quiet voice somehow managed to stand out the most.

She swallowed the coughs that were still clawing at her throat, “I study mainly Pokémon anatomy and environmental landscapes,” Corinne replied just as quietly as she suddenly found great interest in the wooden floorboards that plastered the kitchen.

“May I see?” Magnolia asked as she placed her cup back down and politely folded her hands over one another.

Corinne flushed and found herself scratching at the back of her head again, “I...I suppose,” she responded as she quickly brought her gaze to her Aunt, who only nodded in encouragement. Clearing her throat, Corinne quickly climbed back up the stairs and unzipped her duffle bag, pulling out her two most recent sketchbooks out of the some odd fifteen that she packed. Just as she was going downstairs, she heard a soft squeal come from who she presumed was Sonia, and the delicate yet happy cry from her Skiddo. 

As Corinne descended the stairs once more and poked her head out, she saw Sonia sitting on the floor as her Skiddo was happily receiving some scratches, as Sonia’s hands were buried deep into the grassy pelt circling his neck. “I’ve never seen a Skiddo outside books before! They’re so cute!” She cooed as Skiddo began to lean more and more into her touch.

Corinne couldn’t help the own smile that pulled at her lips, “He’s just a big baby that loves attention,” she replied as she stepped into the kitchen and came to stand beside Magnolia, who had her own smile drawn upon her face as she studied the small goat from where she sat. 

“He has the greenest pelt I’ve seen on a Skiddo,” Magnolia replied as she stuck out her hand to take the sketchbooks from Corinne, and the young trainer dropped them into her hand carefully.

Corinne’s brows furrowed at the remark, however, “Does that mean something?” She asked, hovering close to Magnolia in curiosity.

Magnolia flipped open the first sketchbook that was covered in sketches of various Pokémon from across Kalos, her brow quirking in what Corinne presumed was amusement, “A Skiddos health can be determined by the hue of green around its pelt. Usually, when it’s a lighter, more lemony colour it tends to be sick, not that it shows any symptoms because they tend to be strong-willed Pokémon,” she explained as she flipped the page. “The richer the colour, the healthier it is. Too dark and it could also lead to illness, but yours,” she said with a nod of her head in the direction of the playful goat, “Is in perfect health, and appears very happy. He seems to love and trust you quite a bit.”

Her chest tightened at the words as a soft smile pulled on her lips as she glanced down at her partner Pokémon who was about to fall asleep on Sonia’s palm, as Sonia herself looked like she was holding back tears of joy as her lips warbled, “He’s so cute,” she kept whispering to herself over and over. 

“I’m glad to hear so,” Corinne replied softly as she leaned against the counter.

A soft chuckle parted from Magnolia’s lips as she closed one of Corinne’s books, “Well, Marianne, you’re right, they are amazing.” 

Corinne’s jaw went slack ever so slightly. Praise was the last thing she expected to fall from the supposed cold professor’s mouth. A small spark of pride bubbled in Corinne’s chest, but she quickly shoved it down, as well as a smile that began to crawl onto her face. 

Someone, a professor no less, liked her work.

The sentiment meant more to her than anything.

“What is it you want to do with your art, Corinne?” Magnolia asked as she turned to face the young woman.

“Ah...um,” Corinne tapped her foot against the wooden floor, “I...really want to illustrate Pokédexes or maybe even some Textbooks if I can…” she said quietly, as she mustered the courage to glance up to meet Magnolia’s teal eyes and was startled when the professor had a small smile on her face.

“Very interesting…” Was all the professor could say as a loud ringtone from Sonia’s phone drowned out her soft voice.

The delicate chime was quickly muted when Sonia answer, “Lee! Lee you’re not gonna believe this!” She said as her face bloomed into a brilliant smile, “A new girl, Corinne moved into--Leon? Lee What’s wrong? Your phone is kinda breaking up,” Corinne tilted her head as Sonia’s face fell, then was swiftly overcome by shock. “Well, he couldn’t have gone that far,” she replied calmly as she gently tapped Skiddo, causing the grass goat to wake up fully as he, too, tilted his head in curiosity. Corinne saw Sonia mouth ‘sorry’ to her Pokémon as she pulled herself to her feet. “Okay, Leon it’s okay, I’ll come to help look,” she dusted off her jeans as she turned to look at the other three people in the kitchen, “I’m on my way, meet you there.” It was the final thing she said as she frowned at her Rotom phone and quickly ended the call.

“Everything okay, Sonia?” Corinne, out of all the people in the kitchen asked.

“Umm…” She scratched the back of her head, “Kinda?...No,” she replied with a sigh, “Not really. My friend, Leon, was training with his Pokémon in the forest nearby with his younger brother and uh, it appears the little guy wandered off. He’s looking for him.”

Corinne nodded, “Do you need an extra set of eyes?”

Sonia’s eyebrows arched in surprise, as did everyone else’s, “You...sure you don’t mind? I know you just got back from your flight and all…”

Corinne patted her leg and Skiddo bounced over, “I’m sure I don’t mind. Being lost is never fun, and besides,” Skiddo nuzzled his head into her waiting palm, “Two extra sets of eyes are better than none, right?”

A delicate chuckle from Marianne caused a slight blush to dust Corinne’s cheeks, but Sonia didn’t seem to notice. “That would be really helpful, thank you, Corinne!” Sonia walked towards the front door, Corinne trailing right behind her as she did, “They’re at the Slumbering Weald, not too far from here,” Sonia explains as she slipped on her blue sneakers, “It’s a pretty big forest so hopefully they didn’t go too far.”

“Hey!” Marianne called from the kitchen, causing the two girls to pause and turn to face the sound of the voice, “Stay safe out there, okay?”

“We will!” They replied in unison before grinning at one another.

Corinne crouched down as she slid on her black boots and quickly tied the laces, “Is it difficult to navigate, the Slumbering Weald?”

Sonia pondered for a moment as she opened the door, “Sometimes. Supposedly there’s a lake deep within the grove that produces a lot of mist which can oftentimes lead to people getting lost. But the path is pretty obvious since a lot of people hiked it over the years.”

“So getting lost won’t be a problem for us, then?” Corinne asked as she scratched the top of Skiddo’s head as she pulled herself to her feet.

“For us? No,” Sonia said as she stepped out, “For my friend Leon? Definitely.”

Corinne couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up as she followed after Sonia and closing the door behind them, “Your friend, he sounds interesting.”

Sonia let out her own laugh as she let out a whistle, calling over a Yamper that bolted from the Wooloo pasture, “You got no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hell yeah, the stage is set and more content to come!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated!!  
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you have a great day!


End file.
